ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Supermarines
The Supermarines are supersoldiers created to hunt down and destroy Bogeys. Each individual Supermarine is unique and have names based on attributes associated with them. Recently they have been challenged by their evil counterpart, the Junkers. History The Supermarines were created by the enigmatic being known as Raf. Raf tasked the Supermarines to hunt down and destroy the Bogeys, creatures of the dark created by his clash with another being named Luft. Through the mysterious space mineral Firium, the first Supermarines was born. The Supermarines played a vital role in Raf's war against Bogeys and Luft. In his final confrontation with Luft, Raf created a dimensional prison to imprison him alongside three of the most powerful Supermarines as well as an asteroid containing a powerful Bogey as seals. Raf then disappears and would never return. The Supermarines later wander the world, continuing their endless quest. The appearance of Junkers only increased their responsibility to protect the world. Creation There are two known ways of the creating Supermarines, none can be replicated by humans. Firium Bonds Firium Bonds is a phenomenon where large amounts of Firium would gather around an area. The area where the Firium cluster is located would emit a large barrier, preventing anything from entering. The Firium would then begin to bond with each other and create a base in the shape of a humanoid. When the body is ready, the Firium would enter it, creating the physical appearance of the Supermarine. Organs would then form, through self-regeneration. Once, the process is complete, the barrier would dissipate, and the Supermarine is created. At this stage, they are weak and susceptible to attacks. However, the Supermarine would adapt quickly to their surroundings and learn to fight back. Firium Bonding Firium Bonding is similar to Firium Bonds but it involves a Firium cluster combining with an individual of good heart. The host's body is forcefully bonded with Firium, causing intense pain equivalent to being burned alive (for normal people). Firium would integrate themselves, changing their host's body. Once it's finished, the Firium barrier will explode and reveal the newly created Supermarine. In very rare cases, the Firium would barely change a host's body yet gives them all the powers granted by Firium. However, they are weaker than normal Supermarines and would need a device to activate their full power. Raf Raf has the ability to create Supermarines through unknown means. Anatomy * Circulatory System: The heart of Supermarines pumps blood to every part of the body, just like humans. However, their heart is many times stronger and pumps more blood every minute, so it is unusual for Supermarines to bleed gallons of blood. * Digestive System: Nothing special really. * Muscular System: The muscles of Supermarines are many times stronger and denser than humans. This allows them to perform physical feats better than humans. The muscles have the ability to regenerate if damaged. * Nervous System: The brain of Supermarines is no different from humans. They are better at remembering and reacting things thanks to their improved hormones. * Reproductive System: All Supermarines are sterile. * Respiratory System: The lungs of Supermarines are many times stronger than humans. Not only that, they can also filter dirty air though it's not perfect. * Skeletal System: The bones of Supermarines are infused with Firium, giving them immense durability and flexibility. Not only that, they can regenerate on their own if damaged. Powers and Abilities These are the standard powers of all Supermarines. They are only possible thanks to the nature of Firium. * Armor Summoning: Supermarines can summon their armor when necessary. * Attribute of Choice: Supermarines are obliged to choose an existing attribute of their choice. They would absorb its powers and granted the ability to control them. * Increased Stats: What a human can do, a Supermarine can do far better. * Regeneration: Through the powers of Firium, Supermarines can quickly heal from their wounds and even regrow lost limbs if given time. Supermarine Armor Every Supermarine has their own armor, each fashioned uniquely to distinguish each other and improve upon their attribute of choice. Their armor is made out of solid Firium and other unknown metals that gives it great flexibility and durability. A Supermarine's armor bears the sigil of its wearer, as well as having glowing lines on joints indicating their attribute (red for fire, clear for crystal, etc.). In addition, the armor is stored on devices given only to the Supermarine, preventing anyone from using them. All Supermarine armor has the ability to fly. Attributes Every Supermarine must choose a specific attribute to help them in battle. These attributes would give access to new powers and it's up to the Supermarine to master it. A Supermarine would have to figure out how well their strengths synergize with the attributes and find new ways to use it. A Supermarine is not allowed to choose an attribute already chosen by another Supermarine, to prevent Bogeys from countering them. Attributes are divided into two: * Physical: Physical Attributes are attributes based on physical things. Anything that can be sen in a physical form is considered a physical attribute. They tend to be stronger than abstract attributes mainly because they are easier to manipulate and use. Examples include Iron, Ice, and Gold. * Abstract: Abstract Attributes are attributes based on things that can't be sensed using some or all five senses. They are essentially ideas, concepts, and emotions weaponized. Though it is not visible, a Supermarine with an abstract attribute would be stronger thanks to its flexibility. Examples include Anger, Music, and Chaos. On rare cases, a Supermarine can gain more than one attribute. This can be done by either Firium Bonding or through another Supermarine passing their powers. The second attribute will be less visible than the first attribute but will have a noticeable impact towards the Supermarine during combat. The Firium Cycle The Firium Cycle refers to the process where excess Firium from a Supermarine during their lifespan are ejected from their body. This excess Firium seems to remember the traits of their hosts, right down to their personality. The excess would spread to the world to find other clusters and make more Supermarines. This prevents the creation of Supermarines with attributes of other Supermarines. It is theorized that this is to prevent the Bogeys from adapting tactics to counter Supermarines, by creating new attributes. Age, Death, and Retirement Supermarines live a very long life. Supermarine Grandmaster Alba has lived since the end of Raf's war against Bogeys and Luft, about 6,000 years ago. The estimated age limit for a normal Supermarine is around 3,000 to 4,000 years old. Despite their long life, they are not free from death. There is a point where the Firium within a Supermarine will vanish and cause their death. Death through combat is obviously the most common cause of death for Supermarines. Other causes can be from very powerful venoms, diseases, and highly destructive accidents. Optionally, Supermarines can relinquish their powers and duties, essentially retiring. They would undergo a very specific ritual where all the Firium inside their body are expelled. Depending on how they were created, the Supermarine would either disappear into pure Firium or return to normal without knowledge of their previous life. List of Active Supermarines and their Attributes * Alba (Sky) * Athena (Shield / Wisdom) * Beau (Explosion) * Buccaneer (Fear) * Canberra (Lightning) * Gladiator (Battle) * Hunter (Shadow) * Hurricane (Wind) * Meteor (Heat) * Nimrod (Pride / Tower) * Scimitar (Sand) * Spitfire (Fire) * Swift (Speed) * Swordfish (Blade) * Typhoon (Cloud) * Vampire (Light) * Venom (Acid) * Vixen (Beast) * Walrus (Ice) * Wellington (Horn / Eye) Trivia * They are inspired by Makai Knights from GARO. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Concepts Category:Other Heroes Category:Free-To-Use